


Michael's Misadventure

by Five_oh



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Babysitting, Being Lost, Child, Come get yall's free therapy, Exploring, Gen, Innocence, Lost Child, Minecraft, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, Zombie Piglin, nothing goes wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_oh/pseuds/Five_oh
Summary: Michael was finally allowed to explore the new strange world his dads had brought him to.Well... allowed was a strong word. He had figured out how doors work and wanted to go on an adventure.Strange people, strange places, strange sights. So many things to explore and see.Nothing was too much for this zombie piglin child.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's names for his platonic fathers:
> 
> Ranboo - Boopa
> 
> Tubbo - Beepa
> 
> I will not take constructive criticism on this.

The snow was beautiful but hurt a bit to the touch. Michael didn't enjoy the cold as much as he thought he would, but it was okay. It was worth seeing his house from outside his room. It was large and wonderful. He looked around the whole place, Snowchester he heard his Beepa call it. He followed around the wall to see the top of the tunnel that he had seen when they were bringing him to his home. It was okay walking on top of it he thought, he had seen others do the same. 

It grew warmer and nicer, but he kept his bright yellow jacket on. Compared to the Nether everywhere was cold. The sun felt nice on his skin and bones. He vaguely remembered his trip to his home but didn't get to do much looking around. His fathers were always so protective of him, saying things about how the world outside was dangerous. Michael didn't think that it was as bad as they were making it out to be. He teetered on the bridge, enthusiastically stopping and watching the fish and turtles every few steps he took. 

He followed the water near the prison until he found the wooden path. Climbing onto it he made his way on it. Where he was going to go, he didn't really know. He knew that his Boopa wasn't around Snowchester as much as Beepa, having a home somewhere else. He would pass by his hole in the Nether, although Michael could only remember a few hazy memories of those times. He carefully climbed up and down the stairs on the path, passing unique and strange buildings. Everything was so bright and colourful. the lights overhead were made out of the same glowing things in the Nether. Michael both loved and hated them, he never had many good memories about the Nether, but they were the things he grew up around. 

Eventually walking down the path he spotted the portal that his fathers had tried so very hard to get him through. The bright purple glow emitted a warmness that felt oh so nice. He wanted to go through it, go see his Boopa. Michael longed to see where he went whenever he was gone... but his fathers would be angry that he went through the portal they worked so hard to get him through. Taking a deep breath Michael stepped through.

The crackle of fire and the popping of lava brought him back to the Nether. Michael wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He took the path that he thought that would lead him to Boopa. The sweater was hot and stuffy now but it was too late to take it off. His Beepa spent so much time making it for him. Michael watched him weave it together while he listened to stories about a great land that was now gone, wonderful and brave people, and things that he couldn't even begin to imagine. He wished that he could have his fathers there all the time to tell him stories. He longed to curl up in one of their laps as they talk to him and with each other. 

He spotted a portal that he had seen his Boopa walk through before, many times. He was going to see his Boopa where he always seems to go to! He was going to surprise his Boopa and they were going to have fun together. Michael cheerfully went through the portal, ecstatic to see the wonderful place that his Boopa had been living.

It was another cold place covered in snow. Looking around he couldn't see any buildings or places that he could go to. Determined to find the house he climbed up on top of a mountain and looked down below. He was out of breath when he got to the top but he could see down below, it was all just a snowy forest. He couldn't spot anything. Michael realized the mistake he made, he should head home. He needed to head home before his Beepa got worried about him.

He tried heading down the mountain but tripped, stumbling down he scraped up his hands and knees. It hurt, a lot. He let out cries of pain, he should have listened to his fathers about this. He wanted to go home where it was warm and safe. Curling up into bed and listening to his Beepa sing songs while he worked outside.

He sat in the snow and sniffled, wiping off the snot from his snout and stood up. He wanted to go home now. He turned to the direction of the portal and could no longer see it. Michael didn't know how he would make it back up the steep cliff back to the portal. He was surrounded by impossible looking places. He was lost with no way to get back, not to mention that it was getting dark. He could hear the groans of zombies and the rattle of skeletons start to fill the dark woods. With the terror filling him Michael did the only thing he could think of.

"PAPAS!" He called out to the woods. He wanted his dads. He wanted to be scooped up and told it was all okay as he fell asleep in their arms. "PAPAS!"

He could hear heavy footsteps from the darkness that was overwhelmingly seeping out of the forest. Metal clinking together and the deaths of zombies and spiders. There was something in there that was dangerous. Michael huddled in on himself and cried, he didn't want to be hurt.

"A... baby piglin?" It was a deep voice, but it was something. Michael looked up to see a piglin like him, but tougher and smarter. "A zombie piglin?" 

Michael wiped the tear from his eye. "You know papas?" 

The man crouched down to him, Michael was still scared but this man seemed like he may be nice. He was cold and hungry and just wanted to go to sleep. "Are you lost?"

Michael nodded. The man sighed. He looked back to the direction where he came from. "It's dangerous at night. Uh... is it okay if I bring you to my house? I can have Phil ask around and see if we can get you back to your parents."

Michael nodded and raised his arms for uppies. The nice piglin man picked him up, the soft fur of his long cape was easy to snuggle into. It was nice and warm and smelled like gunpowder, he liked it. He wondered about who the man was, but didn't think too much about it. He was going to be home soon and that was all that he cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch up perspectives from Michael to Technoblade.  
> I think I will swap between perspectives so I will mention if it changes again.

The kid wasn't asleep but he was cuddled up inside Techno's cape. It was strange holding him, Techno had never really done this before. He was grateful when he saw his house in the distance. He would be able to pass the child off to Phil, who may not be the best parent but he knew how to deal with children. The snow was lightly falling on the ground. The wind was starting to pick up as well. Techno walked a little faster until he was inside Phil's house.

Phil was not home. Great. He looked over to Ranboo's house. The lights were off. Techno sighed. "Looks like it's just the two of us." 

"Papas?" The kid questioned, his voice breaking a bit. Oh god no was he going to cry? Techno could barley handle children, crying children even worse. 

"Shhhh it's okay. Uh..." Techno patted the kid's head and looked around. Phil really wasn't home. This was the worst time for him to be off doing something else. "We will find them. A- are you hungry?"

He nodded. Techno walked over the bridge to his house and plopped the kid onto the Tommy box. What do zombie piglins eat? Mushroom stew, would he eat mushroom stew? Techno decided to cook up some mushroom stew. He could hear the kid's feet bang against the empty box as he waited. 

"So... What is your name?"

"Michael." Michael cheerfully answered. "What you name?"

Michael obviously was still learning english, but it was impressive how much he knew already. "Technoblade."

"Tethno." He replied. Oh god he was cute, who's child was this? He obviously wasn't straight from a Nether portal, the things he was wearing was any sure sign of that. He was clean and didn't seem to mind the cold as much either, something that someone who had only been to the Nether wouldn't be like. 

The stew finally finished cooking. Techno scooped out a small serving into a bowl for the child and a bigger one for himself. Michael gobbled it up like he hadn't eaten in days, which could very much be the case. His parents must be so concerned for him. 

"Yum!" Michael exclaimed when his bowl had been emptied. Techno had just barley finished his larger portion as well. He sat on the floor as the child came over to him, placed the bowl on the floor, and curled up in his lap. Technoblade sat there, hands hovering in a strange position. His mind was racing trying to decide what he should do. Before figuring it out the kid had fallen asleep.

He was in the middle of his floor with a child on his lap and no way to move without waking him up. Techno prayed to whatever god that was out there that Phil would come back home soon. He didn't know how long he could go taking care of a child, but he was determined not to mess anything up. Michael had parents who cared about him, they were probably worried sick.

He just needed to hold on for a bit longer for Phil.


End file.
